You kissed me
by oppugnorhr12
Summary: Drabble on how Ron confronts Hermione about their kiss days after the war at Hogwarts. Post-DH. Pure fluff!


It has been days after the war has ended, and everyone was still dazed with all that has happened. It has been difficult for Ron, who had to make sure that his family was coping well with the loss of Fred—especially George, who had been inconsolable.

But it was times like this that he cherished—the time when everyone has gone off to bed, and the only ones in the house who were awake were him and Hermione. Even when she was busy reading her book, not saying anything, her mere presence was a comfort to him. He stared at her as she flipped pages, grinning inwardly at how beautiful she looked with her hair falling messily around her face. He was thankful for her, really. He probably could not have managed all the things they have been through if it weren't for her. She was always there for him—well, for him and Harry, really, but he liked to think that she was more present for _him_, than she was for Harry. After all, she was always there to hold his hand or snuggle with him when they couldn't sleep, feeling scared, and Harry was asleep in their tent. And she did, in fact, kiss him—unless that was all some sort of dream, which he highly doubted.

"You kissed me." Ron said, breaking the silence.

Hermione's book dropped from her fingers and onto her lap. "Sorry?"

"In the middle of the war at Hogwarts," Ron continued, ignoring Hermione's flustered expression, "you kissed me."

Hermione turned her book back to the page she was reading, cheeks growing rubicund. "I—well—yes, I suppose," she stammered, not looking him in the eye.

"Why?" Ron pressed on.

"Why what?" Hermione muttered, her face buried in her book.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Hermione cleared her throat and flipped through the pages of her book, pretending she wasn't one bit uncomfortable. "Why do you ask?"

"Why—" Ron scoffed, "Hermione, you _kissed_ me, you don't expect me to just let that pass, do you?"  
Hermione bit her lip.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Well?"

"It's just—I—" Hermione began, shifting her weight in discomfort, "_you_ always went on about me and S.P.E.W., always _contradicting_ me and my beliefs and—and that hurt, you know? It was like you thought that my opinions were utter rubbish! And then-and then... suddenly you were there, _wanting_ to save the house elves, and, you know—"

"House elves." Ron blinked, keeping a straight face. "You kissed me because of the house elves."

"Yes-I mean... well, no." Hermione fumbled with her fingers. "You _shocked _me, Ron! It was something you wouldn't normally say-"

"So you kissed me because _I shocked you_?" Ron's eyebrows furrowed.

"Er... yes?" Hermione said, softly.

Ron stared at her. "So if, say, Draco, who is a _complete_ prat and a total _unsupporter_ of house elf rights, said the same thing-"

"Draco isn't my best friend..." Hermione said, meekly. "And_ unsupporter_ isn't a word."

"Let's change Draco to Harry, then," Ron continued, ignoring her latter statement. "If Harry _shocked_ you by—"

"Oh, _honestly_, Ronald!" Hermione huffed, slamming her book shut, "why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to know why you kissed me," Ron said, looking her straight in the eye.

Hermione turned red under his gaze. "Well," she said, voice shaking, "I'm sorry, Ron. If it _offended_ you that much—"

"Offended? What—?"

"Well, you were accusing me of—"

"_Accusing?" _Ron's mouth hung open._ "_Hermione, if I _must_ remind you, I-" he paused, averting his eyes to the carpeted floor, ears turning slightly pink. "I kissed you back."

Hermione's heart stopped and she turned an even more violent shade of red.

Ron glanced at her, but quickly tore his eyes away and focused on his hands instead.

"Why?" Hermione said, softly.

"Huh?" Ron looked up at her.

"Why did you kiss me back?" she whispered, almost inaudibly.

Ron chuckled. "You're cheating. I asked you first."

"Well," Hermione said, crossing her arms, "I will not answer your question if you don't answer mine first."

"That is _completely_ unfair," Ron said, still grinning.

Hermione smiled complacently. "Those are my rules and you will absolutely _not_ get my answer until you-"

"I'm in love with you."

Hermione's jaw dropped. She wondered if she was hearing things.

He stared back at her, no longer grinning, but watching for her reaction.

"You... what?" Hermione croaked. Her throat had gone dry.

"I'm in love with you," Ron repeated, no longer caring if he gets rejected, because this honestly has gone on for too long and he couldn't bear not letting her know. Not anymore. "I kissed you back, Hermione," he continued, licking his lips, "because I've been in love with you since the third year and I have always dreamed of kissing you. And, honestly, you kissing me was, quite possibly, the_ best_ thing that has ever happened to me—in my entire life."

Hermione's mouth hung, and she found it quite difficult to breathe. "Ron..."

Ron continued staring at her, first at her eyes and then at her lips-the very same lips that, just mere days ago, had met his. He sighed. "And I would give _anything_ to kiss you again," he whispered.

Hermione laughed.

Ron's eyes widened. He covered his mouth with his hand. "Oh, bugger, I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Hermione smiled at him, took his hand from his mouth and leaned forward to kiss him.

Ron froze for a second, completely taken by surprise, but immediately kissed her back, cupping her face in his hand.

Hermione pulled back, her cheeks tinged pink, grinning from ear to ear.

Ron laughed incredulously. "You kissed me."

Hermione said nothing but buried her head in his chest.

Ron leaned towards her. "Why did you—?"

"Because I'm in love with you too," Hermione mumbled, looking up at him.

"Oh," was all Ron could manage. He felt his heart jump to his throat. "Well," he said, gulping, "that's... that's _brilliant_."

Hermione laughed. "Always the tone of surprise," she said, wrapping her arms around Ron.

Ron chuckled.

Hermione stared into his eyes, smiling. "I love you," she said—because she truly did and had wanted to let him know for the longest time—and now, finally, she could.

Ron smiled back, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I love you, too," he said, planting a kiss on her lips.


End file.
